


Destroyed

by wxw



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27610943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wxw/pseuds/wxw
Summary: If I can't have L'manburg then no one can have L'manburg.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 3





	Destroyed

Another day of war. Perhaps the final day, the day Wilbur was gonna push the button and end L'manburg. That was all he could think about when he got kicked out of L'manburg. He made L'manburg, he WAS the president. Yet Schlatt took that away. He couldn't have L'manburg anymore, therefore no one could have it. If he can't have it then what is the point of it still being there? Hell, he can't even visit L'manburg. The wall got torn down the same day Wilbur and Tommy got thrown out.   
Wilbur was all alone in the room that contained the button, where he could destory the nation so easily. No one could stop him now, he was just about to do it when he heard a voice. A voice that he recognized.

"Phil…?" Wilbur said. 

"Mhm." 

Wilbur turned around and there he was. Philza was standing there with his arm crossed. 

"Phil- I-…" 

"Wil. Are you sure you wanna do this? After everyone got a happy ending?"

"I'm sure. I made an agreement with Dream, I can't back out now. Besides. It doesn't matter If I press the button or not. There won't be a happy ending either way. Technoblade is gonna spawn some withers and destroy everything. Might as well just blow up the entire fucking nation." 

"Philza have you heard of Eret the one who betrayed L'manburg."

"Eret?" 

"Yes. You know what he said right after he betrayed L'manburg to become the king?" 

"No...?" 

Wilbur sighed and turned to back to face the button and grinned. 

"Wilbur? What did he say?" 

"It was never meant to be." 

Just like that Wilbur pressed the button and he could hear the TNT hiss. 

"Wil- You- Holy shit." 

It was all destroyed in the blink of an eye.

Wilbur started laughing like an maniac while holding a Diamond sword. 

"Go ahead kill me! Kill me Phil. Please kill me!"

Philza was paralyzed, eyes wide. Wilbur handed him his Diamond sword.

"Go ahead Philza, I know you want to. You will be doing everyone a favor. You will be the goddamn hero on your first day in here." 

Philza sighed, he looked at Wilbur. Wilbur just gave him a kind smile.

"Wilbur... I am not sure I can do this." 

"Philza do it! Just do it." 

"No Wilbur. I can't. I can't kill you."

"WHY NOT? I destroyed L'manburg, I blew it all up despite so many times being told not to. I still did it. Everyone hates me now. Don't you hate me? Why aren't you willing to kill me."

"Wilbur, you are my son. I can't." 

"Dad. Please. Just end me. I have gone insane. I am not the same Wilbur you knew and you know that." 

Philza started to tear up and pulled Wilbur to give him a hug. Wilbur's eyes widen and he did let out a couple tears as well and also hugged Philza back. 

"I love you Wilbur. I'll miss you."

"I love you too dad." 

Philza stabbed Wilbur's back. Wilbur's body became lifeless and limp as minutes went by. He put his body on the ground. 

It had to be done.


End file.
